1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and a method of manufacturing the LCD, and more particularly, to an LCD having substantially improved operating reliability and durability and a method of manufacturing the LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch screen display devices are a type of advanced input device which can replace existing input devices such as a keyboards or a mouse, for example. Touch screen display devices typically include a touch screen mounted on a liquid crystal panel, and perform operations in response to a touch input on the liquid crystal panel. Touch screen display devices are suitable for allowing various tasks to be easily performed in a graphic user interface (“GUI”) environment such as in a MICROSOFT WINDOWS® operating system (“OS”) environment, and thus can be widely used in fields of computer-based training and simulation applications, office automation applications, education applications and game applications, for example.
A typical touch screen includes a liquid crystal panel for displaying images, a touch panel attached to the liquid crystal panel, a controller, a device driving module and an application program.
The combination of a touch screen display device and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) has been widely used in various portable devices such as a personal digital assistant (“PDA”) or a mobile phone, for example.
In general, when a user touches or slightly presses a certain portion on the touch screen display device with their finger or a pen, for example, electrically connected upper and lower conductive layers of the touch screen display device detect a position corresponding to the pressed portion on the touch screen display device.
Thus, it is desirable for the touch screen device to have a high operating reliability and durability when repeatedly exposed to external pressure, or when used for an extended period of time.